


Through the good times and the bad

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jihoon finds out he can't conceive a child, he worries if his husband Seungcheol will still love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the good times and the bad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write these kinds of topics, but I couldn't resist.

After Jihoon finds out he can't conceive a child, he worries if his husband Seungcheol will still love him.

 

Seungcheol came home from his usual day of work. He works as a producer for a music label and days get pretty hectic like today, but it doesn't matter because all Seungcheol looks forward to is coming home to his husband.

 

He opens the door to the house and is instantly overcome with nothing but silence. It's weird,  Jihoon usually has the radio on when he comes home. He likes to come home and listen to Jihoon's soft voice as he sings to whatever is on the radio. The quietness of the house  is pretty unsettling.

 

“Jihoon?” he calls out, but there's no response. He looks in the kitchen, living room, and the bathroom, but there's no sign of him. Seungcheol's is beginning to feel anxious.  He walks down the hall to their room and he can hear someone sniffling on the other side.

 

“Jihoon?” he says as he tries to open the door but it's locked.

 

“G-go away,” he hears Jihoon say while his voice cracks.

 

“What's wrong? Let me in,” he says. He tries to open it again, but it won't budge.

 

“Leave m-me alone.” but Seungcheol is not going to leave his husband, not when there's obviously something wrong with him.

 

Seungcheol feels around for the key they put on top of the door. It's supposed to be there in case if they accidentally close it while it's locked, but It's more for Seungcheol since he's the only one who can actually reach for it.

 

He opens the door slowly as to not alarm his husband. It's dark in the room and he can't see a thing. He walks over to the window and he opens the curtains.

 

“I t-told you t-to leave me alone,” says Jihoon from the bed. Seungcheol walks over to the bed and he can see Jihoon's figure under the covers. He sits down beside him and slowly pulls the covers apart.

 

Jihoon's eyes are red and he has tear streaks on his beautiful face. Seungcheol is now looking at him and he can tell he's trying to hold back more tears.

 

“Jihoon, why are you crying?” he waits until Jihoon sits up straight. Jihoon doesn't make eye contact, so Seungcheol tilts his chin up so he can see those eyes that are full of mirth.

 

“Talk to me woozi,” he addresses him by his nickname as he wipes away the tears that are slowly coming down his face. It doesn't take long before Jihoon breaks down. Seungcheol’s heart breaks at the sight of his husband bawling his eyes out, there's nothing he can do but wait so he holds him close to his chest and just waits.

 

Jihoon takes a shaky breath as he tries to compose himself. “I'm s-sorry,” is all he can say.

 

“Why what wrong?”

 

“I failed you.”

 

Seungcheol heart drops. He doesn't understand what's going on “What are you talking about? you haven't failed me at all,” says Seungcheol. He hates seeing Jihoon is so much pain.

 

“Remember w-when I had t-that appointment with the doctor?” Seungcheol nods but he doesn't know what that has to do with anything.

 

“Well, I went today and… and… oh god Seungcheol, I can't have children, I can't. There's something wrong with me and I can't give you a child. I'm sorry I'm so sorry.”

 

Seungcheol's heart grows heavy. He's knows how much Jihoon desperately want a child and he does too, but Jihoon has always talked about starting their family together. He doesn't know what he can say to ease Jihoon.

 

Jihoon takes his silence as a confirmation to his fears. “You can't even say anything. You're disappointed in me. I'm a failure. Who would want to love with someone who's broken?” says Jihoon as he hides his face with his hands.

 

“What no, Jihoon I would never think that.” Seungcheol takes Jihoon's hands away from his face and he sits on his knees between the other’s legs.

 

“Jihoon how can you think that? I love you. You are my everything Jihoon. Without you, my life would be empty,” says Seungcheol as he looks Jihoon in the eyes. He takes both of his hands and kisses them tenderly.

 

“But I can't have children.”

 

“That doesn't matter.”

 

He stays quiet for a while until he speaks again.  “Do you remember our wedding day?” he says as  Jihoon nods.

 

“Then you remember our vows and how I said that I would never leave you, through the good times and the bad. Do you remember how I vowed to love you and everything about you?”

 

Jihoon nodded, he remembered their wedding as if it were yesterday.

 

“Then you know this. Jihoon it's okay if we don't have a child of our own. We have other options. We can adopt. Don't say  you're a disappointment because  it’s not true” he said as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then on his lips.

 

Jihoon launched himself on Seungcheol and they almost fell backwards. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

 

Seungcheol chuckled as he runs his fingers through Jihoon's peach hair. He loves everything about his husband down to the littlest flaw. If he couldn't have children, then that was okay, that didn't mean he would love him less.

 

Jihoon is holding him so close and his grip on him is really tight, but he doesn't really care.

 

“Do you really mean it? We can adopt?”

 

“Of course we can. We'll raise that baby as if it were our own,” he says as he releases his hold and looks him in the eyes.

 

“Anything for you,” he says because it was all going to be okay.

* * *

                                     5 years later

 A pair of small feet padded on the floor as the sound of giggles could be heard throughout the house.

 

“Daddy Daddy,” said a small child as Seungcheol outstretched his arms and lifted the small child.

 

“What is it baby,” he said as Jihoon walked in.

 

“Look what I did.”

 

Seungcheol took the paper from the child and observed the picture that was on it. There were stick figures in what seemed like a patch of grass.

 

“Who are these people?” he asked the small child.

 

“Thats you with black hair, that's daddy with the pink hair, and that's me,” he pointed to the stick figures. He could see that he was proud of what he had drew.

 

“That's wonderful. Is that for me?” he asked as the child nodded with enthusiasm.

 

“Then I'll keep it forever,” he said as Jihoon walked closer to them.

 

“Okay, Eli it's time for your bath,” said Jihoon as he took the child from Seungcheol's arms.

 

“Hi love,” he said as he pecked Seungcheol on the lips.

 

“Eww that's gross you'll get cooties,” they heard Eli say. Seungcheol and Jihoon laughed as they headed to the bathroom. The adoption process had been fairly long and there were times when they thought they weren't going to have the opportunity to raise a child, but they made it through and in the end they were able to have what they always wanted and that was to raise a family together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
